


Easy Riding

by Anotheroliveinthehouse



Series: OHSHC One Shots [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Collars, Consensual, Consent is key, Day At The Beach, Drinking, Drinking Responsibly, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon, Reunions, Romance, Surprises, Tags Are Fun, Versatile Relationship, rich people bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotheroliveinthehouse/pseuds/Anotheroliveinthehouse
Summary: Kaoru has a surprise. Kyoya is a whipped boyfriend. What more can I say?
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Series: OHSHC One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692496
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to a one shot I was writing instead of doing my other mutli-chapter fics oops....... regardless this fic is a bit more *cultured* than my usual. I needed an escape from finals and this was what I came up with. Good news is that I'm done with the semester and so can focus a bit more on writing :)
> 
> enjoy!

A short trip to America didn’t seem that bad. At least not when Kaoru pitched it to him unexpectedly. It had been too long since the two had seen each other. Kaoru was making a name for himself in the fashion world, Kyoya sitting through endless meetings for his father as the Ootori zaibatsu was restructured. It would be nice to see the Hitachiin since it had been so long. The last time Kyoya had gotten his hands on him was during Kaoru’s twenty-fifth birthday party, or should Kyoya say after-party? It was messy and over too quickly. But was he to do? He wasn’t able to get much relief during the six months they were parted.

As soon his bare skin touched Kaoru’s, it was all over for him. Embarrassingly, he finished in his pants which prompted Kaoru to tease him over the weekend. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to pick up where they left off due to being whisked away by the ex-hosts to different places in Los Angeles. Though, Kyoya always found his way back to Kaoru at night, and how wonderful it was to see Kaoru in the moonlight, _ even if _ they were both too tired to do anything. 

Kaoru was living in Malibu. It was much quieter than LA and Kyoya appreciated staying in Kaoru’s home much more than the hotel room he booked downtown. Especially since staying at Kaoru’s meant he could wake up to Kaoru in his arms and not Tamaki banging his door down for one thing or another. Besides, it perpetuated the fantasy of living together happily. Not that they couldn’t, but between Kyoya needing to be in Japan and Kaoru in LA or New York, it just seemed like too much of a hassle. The goal was to live together at some point but neither of them were in a rush despite disliking the long distance relationship.

However, once Kaoru had proposed a visit out of the blue several months later, Kyoya couldn’t say no. Without any hesitation, Kyoya booked the flights knowing full well that his father and brothers wouldn’t appreciate it. Kyoya didn’t care. The four months since the party was enough to make Kyoya feel restless again. To add more intrigue, Kaoru said he had a surprise to show Kyoya. Of course, Kyoya’s curiosity couldn’t let it go. He thought carefully through the week before he was to depart to LAX. He tried to figure out what exactly Kaoru was up to. Kyoya was under the impression that it was a relatively new addition as the other hosts, even Hikaru, were unsure what the surprise might be. 

Not knowing only made Kyoya more excited. His mind was quick to think it was a special surprise for him only. Maybe something for the bedroom . . . Though, he pulled himself out of the gutter. He didn’t want to assume just in case the surprise was completely mundane. Kyoya feared he wouldn’t be able to reign in his disappointment if he hadn’t stopped thinking about it, which would upset Kaoru. No, he would have to wait and see.

The flight was arduous. For some reason or another, flights were delayed by a few hours. Then, shortly before boarding he learned that the airline had to change the flight path and added a layover in San Francisco. It was enough to give the Ootori a headache. Regardless, he got on the twelve hour flight at seven at night and arrived in the US at three in the afternoon (technically the day previous for Kyoya) local time. He was absolutely exhausted to the least, being seven in the morning in Japan. 

Kaoru had sent one of his assistants to fetch him from the airport. The girl, Teresa, was rosy cheeked and happy to see the Ootori, of whom she considered a friend. Indeed, Kyoya liked the girl well and as an aspiring doctor, he found himself to be a mentor of sorts. She was dressed head to toe in Hitachiin clothing with a phone up to her ear. When she saw Kyoya coming out of the arrivals wing, she waved excitedly. Once he was near, she hung up the phone and gave him a gentle hug.

“I was on the phone with Kaoru,” She stated when she pulled back, “He’s very excited to see you, but he’s at the office right now.”

“We have time,” Kyoya assured.

Teresa smiled and accompanied him to the baggage claim. There were a huge number of passengers surrounding the carousel. All of them crowding and waiting for the luggage to pop out of the conveyor. Kyoya and Teresa stood back away from the buzzing crowd.

“Kaoru is planning to show you his surprise tonight.”

Kyoya listened intently, “Do you know what it is?”

“Of course, I know what it is. Kaoru tells me everything and I take care of almost all of his finances. I can see what he spends his money on.”

Kyoya began to think about what this surprise was once more. He figured that it wasn’t going to be too personal if Teresa knew about it. Though, then again, he was well aware of how much she could see into Kaoru’s private life.

“Oh?”

“I’m keeping my lips shut, Mr. Ootori.” She was teasing him since she only called him that when she was joking about something. She pinched her forefinger and thumb together and swiped them across her lips. Her lips were sealed.

“I wouldn’t imagine an assistant as good as yourself would ever indulge her employer’s secrets.” He winked with a smug grin.

“You’re right.”

Kyoya saw his bag being dumped unceremoniously onto the carousel. He stepped up to grab it.

* * *

The ride to Kaoru’s home took a while. LA traffic kept the highways constantly clogged, the smog hung low over the city in the August heat. Kyoya knew it gave him some time to relax and let his mind wander. He closed his eyes as they inched slowly through the city. Teresa kept her music low and her colorful language to a minimum as they finally passed through the thick of the traffic jam. About forty five minutes later they were in the more suburban area, in the hills where celebrities lived. Kyoya opened his eyes to take in some of the changes that occurred since the last time he was there. Nothing interesting really so he closed his eyes once more.

The next time they were open, Teresa was parking her car in front of Kaoru’s home. 

“We’re here,” She sang. “Kaoru said he has a guest room you can take if you want it. Otherwise, you’re more than welcome to set up in his room.”

Kyoya sighed, “I think I’d rather have the guest room for my things.”

“Okay,” She exited the car and helped Kyoya with his luggage. She guided him to one of the guest rooms and let him unpack alone while she did a few tasks in her own office space.

He quietly unfolded his clothes and hung them in the closet. He plugged his phone charger into the wall socket and connected his phone. It was getting a little bit low since the last time he charged it was during the flight. Then, he lowered himself onto the queen-sized bed and let out a big sigh. He had his own work to do. It would follow him no matter where in the world he went. He didn’t really want to do it at that moment.

Instead, he let his eyes shut and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next time Kyoya opened his eyes it was getting dark outside. He reached for his phone. There weren't any messages or calls from anyone. Without any immediate distractions, he decided he should get something done that night. He pulled himself up from the bed, his joints cracking with the effort. God, he wasn’t  _ that  _ old yet. With his laptop case he took off the desk in the room, Kyoya descended the staircase down to the foyer.

Teresa was in her office with the door open. She was too involved with whatever she was working on to notice him setting up his work on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Kyoya knew that Kaoru would come up from the garage under the house into the kitchen when he got back. He wanted to be the first person Kaoru saw once the redhead arrived. Good thing there was a perfect view from the garage door to the breakfast bar.

And so with the monumental amount of work he had yet to do, Kyoya began. There were emails and letters to be written, responded to, and resent. Not to mention, the on-going research project Kyoya was a part of in partnership with the Ootori Medical group. He had to finish the statistical analysis and begin to write his draft for that section. So far, he had some pretty interesting results and was excited to be submitting it for peer review. 

His enthusiasm for his project helped him to push thoughts of Kaoru out of his mind for the time being. The problem was that he was quick to finish what he needed to do. It wasn’t even a few hours and he had already gotten everything accomplished. Normally, he would be relieved or content with finishing his work. Nevertheless, it was his distraction from Kaoru. 

Kyoya pushed back from the counter a bit and leaned away from his laptop. There was a deep breath in as he focused on quelling both his aching heart and his manic excitement. It really had been too long. Too long since he had last seen that infuriating smirk, those enticing amber eyes, and hearing that soft and deceptively sweet voice. Even too long since Kyoya had gifted him something, a very common occurrence. He felt the need to shower the twin in presents even without a holiday or special occasion. Kaoru had received jewelry, a custom stationary set, video games and every new game console that Kaoru asked for, and of course, the spare sex toy or two . . . Or seven. 

Kyoya had the bright idea that while he waited for the younger twin he could go shopping for some more fun items. The Ootori stop the steadily emerging thought of picking up a thing or two from a local shop to use on Kaoru for the duration of his mini-vacation. Kaoru was open to trying a lot of new things, and so far they have found he wasn’t picky. Neither was Kyoya. 

Discreetly, he opened a search for local adult shops and began browsing through their selections. That was until he heard Teresa shuffle in her office. He switched tabs before she walked through the open kitchen and living area on her way to the powder room. She greeted Kyoya once more.

“I thought you’d want a little more sleep,” She came to the counter and stood next to Kyoya.

“I slept most of the day away already.”

She hummed, “Well, it’s still going to be a little bit before Kaoru comes back but he’ll definitely be earlier than usual.”

Kyoya frowned and crossed his arms, “How long does he normally stay at the office?”

“Well, he tries to leave around eleven. However, he’s been pulling close to all-nighters for this next collection. I’m usually too tired to stay here so I go home to get some shut-eye. From what he's told me, it’s been maybe three or four o’clock in the morning by the time he comes home.”

Kyoya shook his head in disapproval. He was going to have a word with the Hitachiin about maintaining his health. Though as much as Kyoya hoped that he’d get through to him, Kaoru was hardheaded and a workaholic in the very same ways as Kyoya was. The Ootori didn’t want the younger twin to burn himself out. Yet knowing how much energy, drive, and determination he had there was little possibility of stopping him. And right after this collection was finished and walked down the runway, Kaoru was bound to crash and burn for a few months.

Teresa shrugged at Kyoya’s disappointed look and drifted to the door around the staircase where the bathroom was. He went back to his search. There were a few that he had visited before and knew had things he would be interested in. However, a new idea popped into his head while Teresa came back through. Kyoya began looking for any interesting spots that he and Kaoru hadn’t been to before. Despite wanting to do innocent exploring, his mind was supplying some fun, albeit unorthodox, outdoor activities to do. He’d have to be selective about where since there were very few places around LA that were completely secluded. 

He was contemplating said activities when he heard the security system announce the garage door opening. Kyoya felt his excitement rise.

There were a few moments of nothing. Then, from the door that led to the garage, ascending footsteps. Kaoru came out in his burgundy suit that Kyoya had bought him and carried a messenger bag. He was tired but once he looked at Kyoya, his eyes lit up with joy.

“Kyoya,” he breathed. 

He crossed the kitchen while Kyoya slid off the stool he was sitting on. They embraced in the kitchen. Their lips slotting after months of going without. Kyoya pressed his body firmly against the shorter man and tried to channel just how much he missed the redhead through his gentle touches. Kaoru’s responding movements had Kyoya melting into a gooey mess. He was weak in the knees at the intensity of the kiss. Nothing in his mind but the feel of Kaoru’s slightly chapped lips, most likely due to how he bit them when stressed or anxious. 

They might have gotten a little bit carried away, because after a few short moments they heard a soft cough. Teresa was standing on the other side of the room hands on her hips. “Welcome back,” she joked with a smile.

Kyoya was still partially hiding the twin behind his frame looking back at the assistant. When he looked down at the redhead, he saw him embarrassedly hiding his face in Kyoya's shoulder.

“Hey,” was the muffled response.

“Is there anything you want me to do before I go? I’m finished with what you gave me today.”

“No, no. I don’t think there’s anything else, thank you.”

Teresa had a knowing smile as she went back to her office. “No problem.  _ Enjoy  _ yourselves, I’ll see you tomorrow at seven sharp.” 

It left the two men alone.

“How was your day?” Kyoya absentmindedly tangled his fingers into the redhead’s hair messing up the styling.

“Good. How was your flight?”

Kyoya leaned down to nip at the corner of Kaoru’s jaw, “Good.”

Kaoru, emboldened by the Ootori’s sudden desperation, used his hand to cup Kyoya through his slacks, “Not too tired?”

Kyoya groaned and shook his head, “I had enough forethought to take a nap.”

“Doing better than me,” Kaoru chuckled. “I haven’t prepared.”

“I can do it. You know I enjoy it.”

Kaoru nodded and pecked more kisses across the other man’s cheeks.

“I could get myself ready instead,” Kyoya offered.

There was a spark in the Hitachiin's eyes as he leaned away to get a good look at Kyoya.

“You’re faster,” he acknowledged, “and it’s been a while since I’ve been inside you.”

Kyoya shivered as a lovely tingle ran down his spine. The twin’s words did nothing but stir the heat low in his gut. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, as long as you want to.”

Kyoya nodded.

Kaoru’s demeanor changed instantly, “You have twenty minutes to be on the bed.”

“Do you want anything special?”

“On your hands and knees.” Kaoru took a few quick steps back from Kyoya, ready to let him go upstairs, but he must have thought of something else. “Put the collar on . . . and grab something that I can tie you down with.”

Kyoya bit back a complaint. He really wanted to be able to touch Kaoru. He had gone so long without it that he ached for it. However, Kaoru had a cruel gleam in his eyes. He dared Kyoya to say something. They had started already, and Kyoya knew that general suggestions were allowed, but any complaints or discontent outside of a safeword was punishable. Kyoya only took what he was given and was granted what he begged for at the redhead’s discretion. That’s how Kaoru liked it.

He swallowed wetly.

“You’re wasting time, Ootori.” Kaoru grinned.

After gathering his patience, Kyoya accepted that he’d have his chance to touch the twin later. He finally took a breath and left Kaoru to the en suite bathroom off of Kaoru’s room. He had yet to see what state of disarray it was in at the current moment. It always seemed messy when Kaoru was gone so much. However, Kyoya suspected that Teresa had helped tidy up a bit for him. 

Kaoru’s bed was left unmade and a pair of shoes had been kicked off haphazardly and left scattered across the floor. The bathroom was similarly lived in. Kaoru left his hair products and make up strewn about, sometimes open, on the counter surrounding the sink. There was an abandoned hair dryer that was unplugged but in the sink. Kyoya shook his head at the hazard. At least the rooms seemed recently cleaned. There wasn’t any dust or dirt in the bedroom or bathroom. The counter, while covered with products, appeared to have been wiped down and the mirror clear. 

Kyoya went to the tall built-in next between the toilet and the sink. He found the items he was looking for laying them out in the small amount of space left on the counter. He took off his clothes, folding them neatly and laying them across the side of the large tub. He got to work. 

* * *

Kyoya was almost late. He knew Kaoru wouldn’t have been too mad having to wait. After all, he preferred to stay on the safe side, not wanting to take the chance with shoddy preparation and hurting Kyoya to have him in bed faster. But Kyoya couldn’t lie to himself. He wanted to be there within the time limit, wanting to do exactly what Kaoru said to do. Though, he couldn’t deny how impatient he was as well. 

He could hear Kaoru in his walk-in closet probably getting ready himself for whatever he had in mind. Kyoya felt another shiver pass over him. He reached under the bed for Kaoru’s secret stash. It was all in a locked box, but Kyoya knew that the dork kept the key in a small slot right on the bottom. He opened it up and found more things inside than the last time. A lot of the items Kyoya had never seen before and certainly did not know how to use. It startled him a bit. Though, he knew with some exploration he’d figure it out.

With shaky hands, he went through the box looking strictly for what he was told to get. He found the simple, thick-banded black collar and hoped to God that Kaoru wasn’t going to clip a leash to it. He didn’t mind some tugging, but Kaoru liked tying it up and away somewhere to keep it constantly digging into Kyoya’s throat. It wasn’t that Kyoya disliked it, he did like it. However, he did  _ not  _ want to have the lingering mark that accompanied the position. 

There were an array of options for restraints. He went with the basic padded handcuffs to help avoid bruising and marks. He put on the collar and clipped the cuffs to only one wrist not knowing exactly where Kaoru was going to put him. His glasses were placed on one of the side tables and he got into the position Kaoru wanted him. 

His cheeks flushed with color. The position felt so vulnerable even after so many years of doing this with the younger twin. His head fell with an uneven sigh as the nerves, adrenaline, and arousal affected him. It was too much anticipation, enough to make him nauseous. It took a handful of deep breaths and the sound of Kaoru humming quietly to ease the heightened emotions flooding his body. 

He didn’t have to stay like that for very long. After no more than a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. Kyoya knew that meant Kaoru was ready and probably standing in the closet doorway staring at him. 

There were soft, muffled steps on the carpet and then a warm hand on his lower back. Kyoya’s body moved with it, arching and spreading his legs further. The hand rubbed a few circles there before sliding down the cleft of Kyoya’s bottom and rubbing where he prepared. He hummed contentedly as Kaoru checked his work.

“Good,” the redhead’s voice was rough and very pleased, “Very good.”

Kyoya’s arms wobbled a bit so he went down onto his elbows. He certainly couldn’t hold himself up when Kaoru’s dexterous fingers knew exactly how to touch him. Kyoya shook and let out a series of embarrassing noises. It wasn’t anything Kaoru hadn’t heard before, but Kyoya’s ears definitely reddened from the sound of himself beginning to lose control. 

The bed shifted as Kaoru put a knee next to Kyoya’s. He placed sweet kisses across the Ootori’s upper back to ease the tension found between his shoulder blades. “Easy, easy.” He said softly.

Kyoya savored the alternating sides of Kaoru’s performance. One rigid, strict, and controlling. The other sweet, gentle, and caring.

“Turn over.”

Kyoya lowered himself slowly, rolled onto his back, and then starfished himself out on the bed. He couldn’t see much other than the blurry outline of Kaoru against an even blurrier background. Kaoru had something in his hand but Kyoya couldn’t make out what it was until it was being put on him.

Kyoya mewled quietly at the discomfort, “You should have done that earlier.”

“Hush,” Kaoru pinched his thigh playfully. “It’s so you don’t ruin my fun by finishing too soon.”

Kyoya had a few retorts sitting bitterly on his tongue. It was best not to argue, at least not now. He could always nag Kaoru later with the laundry list of things he had already noted.  _ Not taking care of yourself, not sleeping well, being messy enough to leave a hair dryer in a sink, using a cock ring on me . . . _

“You’re going to kill me,” was all he muttered.

Kaoru nipped his skin at his ribs in retaliation as he lowered himself onto Kyoya’s body. As he moved in closer, Kyoya could finally make out what the twin was wearing: a white button up and a pair of black slacks. It was simple yet effective, more than enough to rile Kyoya’s arousal.

“I’ll put a gag on you if you aren’t careful.”

Kyoya lifted his head at the mention of yet another new item. “When the hell did you get these things?”

“A couple weeks ago.”

The raven-haired man chuckled nervously and laid his head back down, “I thought we both enjoyed using my neckties?”

“Not as effective and you can’t use my mouth with a necktie in the way.”

Kyoya’s eyes rolled back into his head behind closed eyelids. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“I thought you’d like the sound of that. We can try it out soon,” Kaoru cupped his face with a tender hand.

“Yes,” Kyoya agreed.

Kaoru kissed him and he deepened it. Flames broke out all over his body. The little fires sparked by the redhead and his lips. All at once did it hit Kyoya just how long it had been since he last was on the receiving end. Maybe a year or so. It added another layer of intimacy to the fact that they had been separated the handful of months already. Kyoya grieved internally for that time lost and spent alone without the other man by his side. It ached so bad that he choked out a cry that Kaoru kissed away.

“I’ll take care of you, I promise.” Kaoru whispered against his lips.

Kyoya nodded. His voice was lost. He didn’t want to think about forming words anyways. All he wanted was to lose himself in the pleasure that the twin was sure to give him. He needed to focus on the feeling and fall into the sensation of having the love of his life take care of him.

Kaoru clipped the other side of the handcuffs to Kyoya’s free wrist. He didn’t attach the Ootori to anything, rather pushing his hands above his head and telling Kyoya to keep them there. He listened dutifully.

When Kaoru unzipped his pants, Kyoya knew that he was going to come completely undone. There was the reactionary desire to berate himself over it. It had been ingrained within him to see raw emotion as weakness. Though, Kaoru had been with him through some of his lowest points of his life. They had seen each other’s tears, heard each other’s secrets, everything going on inside their heads were and always had been laid out between them. It just seemed so humiliating. Kyoya reminded himself that he was being honest about what he’s feeling and showing how comfortable he was in their relationship.

Kaoru must have sensed his inner struggle. Instead of playing on the harsher side of this role he usually acts out, the redhead decided to worship the other man. He made sure that as he entered Kyoya that he had as much physical contact with him as possible. He took his time sinking deeper and deeper. Kyoya himself sank deeper and deeper into a place within that was quiet, still, peaceful, and filled with so much love for the redhead.

Once he was as close as he could possibly get to Kyoya, Kaoru took several long moments to kiss the Ootori more senseless than he already was. He left Kyoya’s lips for his jaw then down around the collar still hugging his skin. 

It was so tight. Kyoya felt the deep burning stretch that continued to stoke the flames that were already burning. If Kaoru didn’t start moving soon, he was going to lose his mind.

Kaoru laughed in his neck. Kyoya must have said what he was thinking out loud.

“Relax,” he soothed Kyoya with his hands. They ran through his hair as Kaoru gave him more kisses, “That’s it.”

Kyoya couldn’t think after Kaoru began to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i finally got this somewhat finished. this was supposed to be done well before christmas, but there's a lot going on right now. if you didn't catch my announcement, my cat is very ill and at the end of his life. i haven't been up to writing at all lately so my other mutli-chapter fics will just have to wait. though if i do feel a burst of inspiration i'll be posting any new chapters as soon as they are finished
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy the second half of this one shot :)

The next morning neither of them wanted to get out of bed. They wanted to stay completely wrapped up in one another and sleep the day away. At least, that’s what was most appealing to Kyoya who was bone-deep exhausted. He thought that the more travel he did, the easier it would be on him; yet, it was quite the opposite. He was drifting back to sleep after both of their alarms went off with his face buried into Kaoru’s messy hair. 

Kyoya was someone who liked being productive. Being unmotivated was completely out of character. Though, it really didn’t bother him then. He had been prepared to spend very little time on work, more interested in giving his complete and undivided attention to the redhead. Though if he didn’t get up soon, he wouldn’t be getting that accomplished either. 

He opened his eyes to see Kaoru on his phone. His lips were set in an unhappy line. Kyoya gave him something else to focus on to dispel the soured expression. He pressed his lips against the side of Kaoru’s neck. The redhead responded almost immediately. There was a quick catch in his breath and the skin under Kyoya’s fingers became rigid with goosebumps. 

“Good morning,” he said gruffly.

The Hitachiin turned slightly so he could face Kyoya. He replied, “Good morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, just fine. You?”

Kyoya rubbed his face along the curve of Kaoru’s neck, almost cat-like. “Perfectly.”

“Let’s get some breakfast and then I’ll show you the surprise,” The redhead chuckled and pushed the other’s head away from him.

Kyoya perked up a bit. There was a slight quirk in his eyebrows that Kaoru missed as he rolled away to get dressed. However, he didn’t miss how the Ootori was already sinking back into slumber.

“C’mon, Kyoya, it’s already after ten.”

* * *

The thought of the surprise lingered in the back of Kyoya’s mind while he had his morning coffee with Kaoru and Teresa. He surmised that it wasn’t a gift for only them, but rather a large purchase Kaoru wanted to show off. That was fine. Especially since Kaoru had already bought a bunch more stuff for the bedroom which in of itself was a surprise. Nevertheless, the actual thing remained to be revealed and Kyoya didn’t particularly like being stumped.

After a quick breakfast, Kaoru announced that he needed a few moments to get it ready. Kyoya nodded and watched Kaoru go out the front door.

“I’m not going to lie. I’m excited as well.” Teresa commented over her own cup.

“You haven’t seen it?”

“I’ve only seen pictures of it online, but not in person.”

Kyoya took another sip of his coffee and thought some more. Kaoru was outside, and he didn’t enter back through any doors to reenter the house. Otherwise, the home security would have announced the door opening. He could have prepared it before Kyoya woke up, but that was unlikely. Kyoya slept lightly and would have woken up to rain his wrath on whoever decided to disturb his sleep. There was also Teresa who had been there for hours at that point. Though, she had just said she hadn’t seen it in person. Unless she was bluffing.

It remained quiet between the two until Kaoru came rushing back through the front door. He went around to Kyoya first who was sitting at the breakfast bar with Teresa beside him. The redhead took his coffee out of his hand and sat it on the counter. Then, he pulled Kyoya off the stool with comically large pulls and heaves. 

“Let’s go! Let’s go! No peeking, though!”

“Am I not looking as well?” Teresa joked.

“I only have so many hands to cover eyes with,” Kaoru smiled at Kyoya who was now standing in front of him. 

The Ootori was slightly pissed about his coffee being pried from his fingers, but he was too patient when it came to the redhead. Said redhead spun him around and hovered hands in front of his glasses. He directed Teresa to go in front of Kyoya and catch him if he fell. She laughed and continued out first. 

The three of them somehow made it out in one piece with both Kaoru and Teresa spouting off directions. Regardless, Kyoya almost fell stepping off the porch onto the stone pathway that led to the half-circle drive. He cursed while Kaoru poked fun at him. 

Teresa expressed her amazement once they made it. At that point, Kyoya had realized what it was, but nothing would have prepared him for how gorgeous it was. When Kyoya’s eyes were uncovered, he saw one of the nicest cars he had ever seen. It was an old convertible that was a very dark and _sparkly_ navy. The type of car seen in an old, black and white romance, but had been recently restored and refurbished. Certainly, it would sell at auction for several _hundred_ thousand dollars to only the most dedicated fanatics.

The Ootori was at a loss for words. He looked between Kaoru and the car a few times.

“I hope you’re pleasantly surprised?” Kaoru had the gull to act sheepish.

“I am.” Kyoya went around the car taking in all the details. “I’m afraid to ask how much.”

“You should be,” was Teresa’s amused response.

All three of them fell into a shared silence. Kyoya came back to stand in line with the Hitachiin and his assistant. Kaoru had a longing look about him that conveyed just how attached to the vehicle he had already become. On the other hand, Teresa was fairly indifferent, Kyoya realized. She had already expressed once before how little she cared about ‘car stuff.’ Though, given the context when she had said that, being stranded in the desert several miles away from civilization with a broken down car, was not the time to declare the lack of care proudly.

Kaoru broke the silence, “Would you guys like to go for a ride?”

Kyoya nodded without realizing.

“I’d love to but I have work to do,” Teresa winked. “I can catch a ride later.”

The redhead acknowledged his assistant, “Alrighty . . . Though, I’m sure if you asked nicely your boss would let you off the hook for a couple hours.”

“My boss needs some time to spend with his significant other since they haven’t seen each other in so long.”

“True,” Kaoru hesitated but decided not to continue with whatever he was thinking, “Just don’t set the house on fire while we’re gone.”

“Gotcha,” She replied then returned inside.

The redhead caught Kyoya’s glance, “Let’s go.”

Kyoya nodded. Kaoru went around to the driver’s side while The Ootori hopped in the passenger's seat. The interior and leather seats were a bright, pristine white. The large steering wheel that looked so good in Kaoru’s hands was a light tortoise shell, almost woody pattern. It gleaned in the light when Kyoya’s eyes fell on it. A clear, fresh waxing gave the extra shine.

“Any place in mind?” Kaoru asked, popping on a pair of sunglasses from the Hitachiin collection.

“I’m afraid not.”

Kaoru winked over his glasses, “I have another surprise.”

* * *

As almost always, the California sun graced the couple with bright, warm rays. The heat of the day contrasted with the cool breeze off the ocean. It was refreshing and for the first time in a while, Kyoya felt truly relaxed and happy. Kaoru had made him forget about everything going on back on home in Japan. The youngest Ootori did nothing but sit back and grin as the air caught at his hair and shirt.

And dear God, Kaoru never looked any better. Something about seeing the brilliant copper of his hair twisting in the wind, the way his hands gripped the steering wheel, and the very cool air he had about him while he focused on driving. It was a bit ridiculous for Kyoya to be so awed by such behavior. He, after all, was quite hard to woo. Even Kaoru was aware. Though they had been together for so long at that point that maybe it didn’t matter what the twin did, Kyoya would still find it incredibly attractive.

The feeling intensified once Kyoya began picking up clues along the way about what the next surprise might be. He recognized the gated community they were entering. It was popular among Kaoru’s colleagues for its lavish, modern homes; especially the strip along the coast. They had both attended a few house parties together hosted by said colleagues. The smell of the ocean hung heavy in the air even with the distance from the gate to the beach. 

It wouldn’t shock Kyoya if his redhead had planned a cheesy yet romantic brunch on the beach. Nor would it surprise him if one of his friends had helped him plan it. They were all very supportive of Kaoru and Kyoya’s relationship to an extreme extent, creating very elaborate displays of affection and hoping that Kyoya would propose on the spot to Kaoru in response. Kaoru knew Kyoya hated the gaudy, tacky, and ridiculous set-ups, but never told his friends that. After all, he did like publicly torturing Kyoya a little bit.

As they drove further into the community, Kyoya wasn’t in the mood to act irritated. Even if the next surprise was something stupidly and outrageously romantic, he would be content to enjoy it with the Hitachiin.

Eventually, they pulled up to a familiar home. It was one of the smaller ones, but sat directly on the coast overlooking the Pacific. Kyoya recognized it as Giovanni Guido’s ***** mid-century modern vacation home, another designer who the Hitachiins’ were relatively close to. The property sat quite a distance away from the road and was surrounded by thick foliage. The neighboring homes were also further away which created the highly desired privacy that wasn’t common in a lot of LA homes, even in wealthy neighborhoods such as this one. Best yet, it was quiet.

Kaoru shut the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He put the sunglasses back in their holder. Kyoya watched his movements attentively. 

“Guido-san allowed us to borrow his private beach,” the redhead said as if he were commenting offhandedly, “and we have the property to ourselves since he and his girlfriend are in Italy.”

The Ootori took the information in silently.

“Also . . . the neighbors are not home.”

Kyoya grabbed Kaoru by his collar and took away any words the younger twin was about to say. He wasn’t gentle with his kisses. Once he pulled away, the dark-haired man indulged himself the extreme satisfaction of seeing the redhead with a heavy blush and glossy, dark pink lips.

“Damn it, Kyoya.” The Hitachiin gingerly touched his lips with a dazed expression. “We still need to get to the surprise.”

Kyoya’s voice took on a very dark edge, “Can it wait?”

Kaoru had been staring straight ahead after Kyoya’s fingers eased on his shirt. Though hearing the tone Kyoya used, his head turned back to the Ootori. The answer was there, but for a few seconds he hesitated to respond. He was afraid to. 

After several long moments of conflicted thoughts, Kaoru nodded. There was only a few milliseconds for the redhead to prepare himself for what would come next. 

Unlike the newer cars that had the transmission in between the two front seats. The old convertible had a row of seats in the front and back, with nothing to stop Kyoya from manhandling Kaoru into laying down underneath him. His lips crashed against the redhead’s once more. His hands were frantic over the other’s body quickly pulling his shirt up over his chest and his pants down.

“Kyoya, no, _wait_.” 

Kyoya immediately stopped and looked to Kaoru. His fingers twitched with anxiety as his mind raced with thoughts. _I’ve gone too far, I’ve hurt him, I’ve been too aggressive, I’ve- . . ._

“We can’t do it in the car!” Kaoru screeched. “I do _not_ want to take it back to the detailer just so he can clean cum off the leather seats!”

Kyoya was deadpan, “It’ll wipe off.”

“Absolutely not! We’re not doing anything in the car.”

The Ootori’s mind easily supplied a solution. He opened the door, collected Kaoru into his arms, and exited the car only to drop the redhead onto the hood. Then, he reclaimed his spot between Kaoru’s thighs. He was honestly concerned about denting the hood with his and Kaoru’s combined weight, but it held fast.

Kaoru’s voice was scandalized, “What the hell are you- . . ?”

“You didn’t say we couldn’t do anything _on_ the car.”

His face reddened even further, his ears and neck joining. “Damn Ootori,” he grumbled.

“Curse me all you like,” Kyoya sighed breezily and returned his antics, leaving dark marks on Kaoru's body. “If you really want me to stop, then you’ll have to tell me so.”

Kyoya thought for a second there that Kaoru would say stop as Kaoru genuinely looked irritated. He decided to pull his weight off the twin to give him time and space to think. Yet interestingly enough, the blush on Kaoru only grew as he mulled it over. The thought of doing something on the car was starting to appeal to him.

“You have to clean it if it gets dirty,” He mumbled.

“ _Of course_ ,” he purred.

The Hitachiin hid his face in Kyoya’s shoulder.

* * *

The ex-hosts made it down to the beach once mid afternoon had descended. Kyoya was right about the brunch on the beach, though it would be lunch at that point. There was a simple blanket spread across the dry sand in between to large boulders. It was held in place with large stones at each of the corners. In the center was an insulated basket that held the perishable food items which thankfully were kept cool.

They immediately began feasting as neither of them had eaten anything and had depleted their energy earlier. It was quiet for a while. Both of them looked out into the distance where the ocean met the sky. Sometimes boats would appear as tiny specks at the horizon, but disappeared just as quickly as they became visible. Or maybe it was the wine that was making it appear that way. Kyoya grabbed the bottle, which was a magnum, noticing only a few glassfuls remained. No wonder his head buzzed so pleasantly.

“Who’s going to pick us up?”

Kaoru who was taking another sip shrugged, “I was going to wait for us to sober up again. Though . . . ,” he took the bottle from the Ootori, “I didn’t expect us to drink so much.”

Kyoya fell back against the blanket. He clutched the now empty glass to his chest. “Would you be willing to leave the car here?”

The redhead shook his head so many times that he wobbled with dizziness, “No.”

The other man sighed. It would be nightfall before either one of them could be able to drive. To make matters worse, there were only two bottles of water. Kyoya knew he was going to have a migraine if they didn’t go get some more.

“Someone needs to come get us,” the older of the two stated. “Teresa is still working, right?”

Kaoru held up his wrist. There wasn’t a watch there. “I guess so.”

The action startled a chuckle out of Kyoya. Then, he realized that Kaoru was saying something important. However, he was too busy looking and giggling at the redhead like a lovestruck fool.

“Listen to me.” Kaoru finally pushed him once he realized Kyoya wasn’t listening. The undying chuckles should have been a dead giveaway, but he was a bit too tipsy to notice. “I’ll just have Teresa drop us off some water and whatever hangover cures she has.”

Kyoya hummed, “Whatever you say.”

“You know, we do have this entire beach to ourselves? And technically we could come back tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that . . .”

“I don’t think having sex on the beach is a good idea.”

Kaoru choked on his wine, “I meant to swim and build sandcastles, genius. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“No, but I also want to do those things now that I’m thinking about them.”

Kyoya rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand, “Sand in places where sand shouldn’t be.”

“That sounds weirdly deep and poetic,” he finished his glass with a loud gulp and sigh of relief. “Would you stop me from having another glass of wine?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you.”

“When we get home.”

Kaoru’s eyes gleamed for a moment before he tackled Kyoya. Much to the Ootori’s dismay, the Hitachiin licked a long stripe up his face like an untrained puppy. He growled and pushed the redhead off, “ _Kaoru_.”

The other man laughed, now back on his own side of the blanket. There were thoughts floating around in Kyoya’s mind about how to best punish the younger twin, but the lightheadedness took all his focus away. The thoughts weren’t much more than scraps of larger plans anyways; like picking out words or short phrases from a book. It was more than enough to remind Kyoya just how long it had been since he last drank this much. His weekly glass of whatever expensive hard liquor Tamaki sent him didn’t come close to several glasses of wine.

“Sex and alcohol don’t mix,” the dark-haired man cautioned.

Kaoru sounded disgusted, “Even when you’re drunk, you act responsible.”

Kyoya picked up the bottle again. It took him longer than usual to find what he was looking for, but he did find it. He carefully pointed the small text to Kaoru who also had a hard time reading it.

_PLEASE DRINK RESPONSIBLY._

“Ha ha, you’re so funny, Kyoya. Who knew the demon overlord had a sense of humor?”

This time Kyoya tackled the twin and gave him a hard nip on his exposed collar bone.

“Alright, alright,” Kaoru conceded breathily, “I’ll text Teresa.”

The Ootori settled back down. He was clearly pleased that he was able to get the twin to cooperate. After Kaoru sent the text, he slowly wormed his way into Kyoya’s side. The older man adjusted and held the redhead close to him enjoying the warmth, even with the alcohol burning through his veins and the unrelenting hot sun. He gave the younger twin plenty of soft kisses in the crown of his head and played with the downy hairs at the base of the redhead’s skull. It wasn’t too much longer that Kaoru began to drift to sleep with Kyoya’s gentle touches.

Kyoya had missed this so much. He did not get enough human interaction. When he was in Japan, he only ever met with other people for work. If he wasn’t working, he was at home alone listening to music and meditating. He knew that being so isolated wasn’t exactly healthy. However, he found himself bone-deep exhausted after every social outing and hated interacting with others more and more everyday. The only group he bothered to keep up with were his friends from high school. The ex-hosts had moved to different corners of the globe, living the fast life and continuing their families’ legacies. Kyoya was no different. Though, it had been a long time since all of the hosts had been in the same room. Usually one or two couldn’t make it to their yearly meet ups because of unforeseen and extenuating circumstances. It was only a matter of time before they all decided that meeting up every year was hassle.

It wasn’t particularly disheartening to Kyoya. He honestly could do without the travel. Still, it didn’t stop him from missing his friends. He was lucky to have Kaoru as it was, yet Kaoru was a different story. Kyoya would travel nonstop for him if need be. 

While the dark-haired man was deep in thought, Teresa had arrived with a tote bag on her shoulder. She smiled softly at the two laying on the blanket.

“Hey,” she said softly. She could see the redhead had fallen asleep curled up next to Kyoya’s side with his head on the Ootori’s shoulder. “That was quick,” she gestured to Kaoru.

Kyoya lifted his head up to take a look, “We drank too much.”

“I can tell. I could barely read Kaoru’s message.”

He let his head fall back and watched Teresa unpack the water bottles, sports drinks, and migraine medication into the basket cooler where they would stay cool. 

“I’ve also never seen you so red before,” she added.

Kyoya chuckled and responded dumbly, “This isn’t my thing.”

After she was done putting the items she brought away, she sat down in the sand and sighed, “I’m done for the day. Would you like me to drive you guys back?”

“Kaoru doesn’t want to leave the car here.”

She rolled her eyes, “Of course not.”

“I’d rather go home and sleep on a bed,” Kyoya continued, “but he wants to stay.”

Teresa thought for a moment. She took a look at her phone to see how late it was. “It’s almost five now,” she relayed. “I’m guessing you’ll probably be safe to drive after dark. The water and drinks I brought should help.”

“Thank you,” Kyoya said graciously.

“No problem, Mr. Ootori.”

* * *

By nine o’clock and after many bathroom breaks, the two felt the negative effects of the wine. Kyoya had already dove into the migraine medication while Kaoru kept his eyes and mouth shut. They painfully packed up the picnic supplies and put them in the trunk of the car. For a few moments they stood idle by the convertible. The older of the two was waiting for the other to get into the driver’s side of the vehicle so they could leave. Yet, the redhead kept his eyes closed.

He handed the keys to Kyoya. “You drive,” he whined.

“Are you sure? I haven’t driven it before.”

Kaoru cracked one eye open and took in Kyoya’s appearance before nodding, “Yes, just do it.”

To be honest, the Ootori was internally shitting his pants as he slid into the driver’s seat. He could drive in the US, but it had been a while. Now, it was dark and he was driving a _very_ special car for the first time. He dried his sweaty palms on his pants and started the engine. Kaoru had already put the seat back and his seat belt on. It was now or never.

A lot of the drive went by in a blur due to his nervousness. He didn’t bother with his phone for directions since he could use the countless green signs to direct him back to the other side of the city. Though he did peak at Kaoru who fell back to sleep. The combination of the night-time breeze and the relatively quiet roads created a peaceful ambiance. It was somewhat nostalgic with the sleeping twin next to him, reminding him of the many times in the host club they had slept close to one another in cars, vans, and buses for events and whatnot. The quiet roadways and the perfect weather that California gloated about was somewhat cathartic. Kyoya was alone with his thoughts, though he paid very little attention to them. They slid by the way raindrops hit a windshield and ran off. He was able to sort through them absentmindedly, reveling in the release of mental tension as well as the lack of full attention. He let himself drive as a distraction.

Kaoru didn’t stir until they were pulling up to the garage door; the sound of the engine echoing off the walls. He sat up and found his phone to open the doors remotely. And just like that they made it back home, safe and sound. Kyoya tried to relax his shoulders, but they stayed stubbornly locked into place. 

“C’mon,” the redhead called tiredly.

Teresa had left the light over the stove on for them. It bathed the kitchen in a warm, soft glow that only made the slightly flushed Kaoru look all the more enticing for Kyoya. He pulled the shorter man in by the waist and gave him a few kisses, mirroring what they did just the day before. Kaoru, still somehow sleepy despite all the slumber he had gotten, put his entire weight into the Ootori’s arms. 

Kyoya sighed contentedly, “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“No, I’m glad you’re here with _me_. You came to me after all.”

“I’d do it a thousand times over.”

“Haven’t you already?”

Kyoya laughed and buried his face into Kaoru’s hair, “It feels like it.”

Kaoru shifted in his arms. His hands were finding their way up his shirt. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I did promise to wait until we got back, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you happen to be wondering, Teresa turned off the announcement thing on the home security that morning so that Kaoru could go back into the garage and get the car. 
> 
> also also ** the designer (Guido) was completely made up and i choose two random names for him so if it sounds stupid, thats why.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read/support!


End file.
